


Chance Encounters

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah touches base with a contact, who lines her up to learn from Deathstroke the Terminator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

The old vet gave Sarah an almost toothless grin, and then passed John a piece of candy. The three year old looked to his momma first, and accepted it with a nod. 'Please', 'thank you', and other courtesy words were as unfamiliar to him as the ways of the cities they carefully bypassed. Open your mouth, say only what needs to be said, and move on.

He learned it as swiftly as he learned words, walking, everything that would free her to continue her training, her quest to be able to protect him from the future.

_"The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves."_

It was their creed. Sarah would do anything and everything to insure the future Kyle had spoken of never came to pass…and that if it did, John would be prepared to be the kind of man who could save humanity, take in a man, and psychologically manipulate him into a suicide mission back in time to become his own father.

"Connor…there's a man in camp," the vet said. "Kind that makes even Enrique nervous…that damn good." The old man shook his head. "You go, ask him to teach you."

"If he makes Enrique nervous…"

"Enrique doesn't listen to me. This man…he was death in the jungle. No better at what he does." The vet watched the woman's skepticism. "Look, you have me believe the world dies in fire in your boy's lifetime if we're not careful…you believe me this man can help you."

"So what's this man called?"

"Slade Wilson."


End file.
